


Eraser

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Divide Album ÷ [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Remus gets by with a little help from his friends





	Eraser

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a fic series based on songs from Ed Sheeran’s divide album

Remus hadn’t had the best life that was a given. It hadn’t started out too bad he supposed he had a loving mother and father who had nursed him into the world and provided him with a stable loving home. It was only after he had been bitten that his life went downhill. He was cursed, a monster, doomed to be like that or the rest of his life. There was no cure, and nothing to take his suffering away. Until he turned eleven. When he went to school things changed. Sure, the monthly changes, physical pain and the mood swings stayed but his mood considerably lifted. For the first time in his life, he had friends. Actual friends who seemed to like him for who he was and even more so didn’t seem to care what he was. When they found out they did everything that could to help him, even more than that they went above and beyond to help by slogging through years of intense advanced magic to help him through his monthly changes.

They added beautiful fun memories to a life that had been full of loneliness and pain.

The had erased it, not completely but enough to make him feel whole.

And that was all he could ask for.


End file.
